Fairytales End in Disasters
by Sensualityy
Summary: Ashley Massaro’s an outcast who writes in a diary. Her love’s taken by the bombshell, Torrie Wilson. She finds Mr. Heartbreaker being attracted to her. Will it work out between the two? ONESHOT.


'_I'll never let another teardrop fall…' _ - Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This takes place when the Vince's Devils still exist. Randy Orton's a face.

* * *

"Ashley, you're match against Melina's about to start. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Vince McMahon warned.

The blonde looked up from her diary and smiled. "Right, sorry I forgot."

She put her diary into her bag and brushed herself off. Once she got to the door Vince spoke. "I might have to release you if you keep this up." He paused. "Just warning you."

Ashley snarled and went out into the ring as Lillian announced her name. Waiting for Melina to come out, she turned towards the announce table. There sat the Vince's Devils, smirking at her.

"And introducing the Women's Champion…Melina!" Lillian called.

The red carpet rolled down the ramp as Paparazzi played. When in the ring, Melina glanced at Ashley and asked for the mic. "Diva, diva, diva." She shook her head and continued.

"Why are you out here? I shouldn't be wasting my time fighting YOU of all people. You should be backstage with your little notebook that you always write in." She mimicked.

Ashley glared and crossed her arms. Behind her, she could hear the Vince's Devils giggling.

"Well then, why don't we just end this quick." Melina suggested as she dropped the mic and went for a clothesline.

She pulled Ashley up by her blonde hair and slapped her face. She then taunted as she waited for Ashley to recover.

When Melina turned around, she got shoved to the floor. She let out a scream as Ashley got on top of her, throwing hard right hand punches.

She then went up on the top ropes and hit a diving cross-body as Melina slowly rose to her feet. Going for the pin, she got a 2 count.

Melina screeched, getting annoyed at the blonde. She threw Ashley towards the rope and dropkicked her. Picking her up, she ended the match with her split-legged finisher.

Lillian announced the winner as Melina grabbed her belt from the referee. "You can never have this, bitch." She said, giving Ashley a reality check.

* * *

Heading backstage towards the girl's locker room, Ashley heard whispering.

"Did you see the match between those two? She's such a loser." That was Layla, part of the Extreme Exposé.

"Forget about that. You know what I heard? John Cena just asked out Torrie Wilson." Kelly said. "Why her out of all people? I'm ten times hotter." She whined.

Ashley felt her heart drop. _They're going out? _She sighed and went inside. Heading inside the bathroom, she saw the Vince's Devils standing there; checking themselves out in the mirror.

"Damn, that's hot Candice." She heard Torrie say.

Candice turned her head. "Look who we have here ladies, it's the weirdo --. What's your name again?"

"It's Ashley." She turned to leave but felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Running away from us now, huh?" Candice teased.

"Yes, now let go of me."

"Why the hurry, Ash? Meeting up with your imaginary friend?" Victoria asked.

"Or out to get your virginity taken away?" Candice joked.

"No! Stop it, you guys are mean." Ashley shook her arm out of Candice's grip but she didn't let go.

"Oh that's right! You can't get your virginity taken away, because you're a loner!" Candice laughed.

She scoffed.

"Don't get mad, we'll let you leave. You can go play horsie with your imaginary boyfriend." Torrie Wilson said, shooing her away.

Ashley was about to head out but felt Candice tug at her again. "Just to let you know…" Candice paused and got closer to her ear. "You're an outcast." She whispered and smiled.

Ashley rolled her eyes and left, feeling embarrassed.

_Forget the mirror, I'll check myself later. _

She grabbed her stuff and left the WWE. It was 4PM and she decided to go to the park. Sitting on the slide, she took her diary out and began writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't think I can take the WWE any longer. People treat me like crap. Not one person has spoken to me, besides trying to make a fool out of me. I just found out today that my love, John Cena is dating Torrie Wilson. Does he not know how mean and obnoxious she is? Everytime I get back from a match, I hear at _least_ two people gossiping about me. There isn't anything wrong with me; I just…don't talk to people because they don't like Ashley Massaro, the outcast. _

_I've had an attraction towards John Cena about a year ago. I'm always writing or drawing fantasies about him, nothing dirty though. Now it's all ruined because of Torrie-fucking-Wilson. She doesn't deserve a man like him. Bullshit.

* * *

_

Ashley walked into the studio for a meeting. "Have a seat." Vince offered. She nodded and sat at the corner. Divas looked at her as if she was a homeless. Superstars didn't bother, they didn't seem to care.

After the meeting, everybody left immediately. Ashley decided to wait for them to go before she leaves. Randy Orton noticed and walked over to her. "Hey."

Her eyes widened. "Uh, hi…"

"Ashley right?"

She nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner." He suggested.

She bit her lip. _Dinner with this heartbreaker? I don't even like him!_ But she agreed to it.

"Great. Let's go, I'll drive."

Ashley grabbed her things and followed Randy into the parking lot. They got into the car as he drove her to a restaurant.

"It's a five-star." He bragged.

"Oh."

They both walked in picked a table near the windows. She examined the menu and didn't recognize half the meals from it.

"You can choose, I'll eat whatever."

"Sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah…"

The food was ready in about half an hour.

"Champagne?" Randy asked, pouring some in his glass cup.

"Sure."

He poured some into Ashley's and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering why you don't talk to anyone."

"Oh." Ashley looked out the window. "Nobody likes me, I guess."

"I don't see why, that's the funny thing."

They ate and got to know each other more. _I'm starting to like this guy a bit. He's cool._

"That was a good meal." Ashley laughed lightly.

"Yeah." He put the money on the table and tipped the waiter a 10. "Let's go back, it's getting late."

The two of them walked out of the restaurant and back into the car. "I'll drive you home." He offered.

When Ashley got out of the car, Randy spoke.

"I like you. How about we go out?" He asked smoothly.

Ashley's jaw dropped. She kept her cool and turned around. "I don't know…I'll have to think about that." She smiled.

"Alright, take your time." He started the car. "I'll be waiting." He winked and drove away.

She watched his car until it faded into the dark and got into her house. She got ready for bed but didn't forget her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day. I didn't even think about John. I know I've been crushing on him for a long time but he's never spoken to me. I think I should just try forgetting about him. Randy Orton, the heartbreaker asked me to dinner. I accepted; shocking?! Haha. Well, I kind of like him now. He has this sexy vibe about him. I don't know. I was surprised when he asked me out though. I didn't know what to say. Should I? Everyone will be talking smack about me again though. I don't want it to get worse. Especially when a lot of divas in the WWE love him. I think I should get to know him better. I'm off to bed.

* * *

_

Two weeks passed and she's been hanging out with Randy Orton a whole lot. They've gotten to know each other a ton and feel really comfortable around one another. They went out to eat for one whole week, and he's even been over to her house. He did ask a lot of weird questions but ignoring that, Ashley thinks he's pretty cool. She even got roses from him.

Now she was backstage in the WWE Lounge, doodling in her diary.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Randy crouched down towards her level.

She slammed her diary shut and threw it in her bag. "Uh, nothing. I'm just drawing."

"Drawing me?" Randy joked.

"Never." Ashley played along.

He chuckled. "Wanna come over to my place tonight? Since I've been over to yours."

"Oh, sure."

"Cool. I'll contact you later. I have to get ready for my match." He patted her head and left.

* * *

"Whoa, your place looks cool." Ashley complimented.

"Thanks." Randy sat down on the couch as she sat next to him.

"So, divas hate you. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm an outcast." She sighed.

"No you aren't, you're just misunderstood."

She chuckled. "Thanks but that doesn't help."

"Are you a virgin?"

Her cheeks went red. "Yes…"

"How about I take care of that?" He joked.

"Heck no, Randy." Ashley laughed.

They watched TNA Impact! and ate at his place. "I should get going, it's really dark outside." She said.

"I'll take you home."

She got out of the car when they reached her house. "I'll see you next week for our tapings." Ashley said and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Alright." Randy smirked. "Don't forget to give me an answer."

* * *

A week passed and she was getting ready to go to the tapings. When she arrived, she set her stuff down and went to Vince.

"Do I have a match today?"

"No, you don't." He answered.

So she left and stayed at her usual area backstage. After the tapings, she was confused. _I didn't see Randy today._ She wanted to ask somebody if he was here but she was afraid to talk to them. _Forget it; I'll give him a call.

* * *

_

"He isn't picking up!" She complained. She left a voicemail. _"Hey Randy, I was wondering where you were.. You weren't at the tapings today. Call me when you get this, okay?"._

Two weeks passed and she never gotten a call or text from him. _This is weird. _

She went downstairs to her kitchen to get a glass of alcohol. She heard her phone vibrate and checked the screen. _Oh, a text from mom. Whatever._

She called him one more time and left a voicemail. _"And about the dating question…it's a yes. Be happy." _She laughed and hung up.

Ashley went to shower, feeling stressed out. When she got out in a towel, she checked her phone. **New Voicemail.**

"_Sorry Ashley, I found somebody else..."_

And her phone dropped.

_Dear Diary,_

_I found out today that Fairytales end in disasters.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I was bored! Don't blame me. Just a random one-shot I thought I'd do. Seems a bit rushed but oh well.


End file.
